


a glimmer of gold

by RinAngel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Fluff with a lil spice, M/M, Modeling, Mostly just Ten simping over Lucas, Nude Modeling, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel
Summary: Ten's assignment is to photograph the beauty of the human body. Luckily, he has the perfect boyfriend to help him get the job done.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	a glimmer of gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an Exo drabble I posted a number of years ago - fixed some truly abhorrent grammar and stylistic choices, and decided to update the pairing to my new obsession :P If it seems familiar, that's why.

“Are you sure about this?”

It was probably the hundredth time Xuxi had asked, and just like before, Ten rolled his eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re fucking gorgeous. You’re the obvious choice for this type of shoot. You’re a natural. All you have to do is be a sexy piece of meat.” He lowered the camera, squinting as he surveyed the scene his boyfriend had laid out for him. “Pull down the sheet. Uncover the top of your ass a little bit, you know?”

“I don’t want your photography professor to see my ass!”

“Just a  _ little!” _ The camera was set aside as Ten joined Xuxi in the bed, repositioning the sheer sheet artfully over his perfectly toned body. The photo assignment was to capture some beautiful aspect of the human body, and Ten couldn’t think of a better body than this one. His hand slid softly over his bare back, uncovering just enough at the bottom to show the dimples at the base of his spine, a tasteful glimpse. “Besides, Mr. Model, I’ve seen you take off way more than this in front of a camera before.”

“It’s just-- weird when it’s you taking the pictures, I guess.” Xuxi flushed, but he arched his back, showing off his lean body in the best light, out of sheer habit. Ten had taken plenty of photographs of him, and since hitting his stride, Xuxi had done plenty of underwear shoots, but the two worlds had never intertwined. When he bit his lip and gazed into a camera, thumb hooked in the band of his fitted Calvins, it was easy to detach himself and get technical— not so with Ten smirking behind the camera.

“You’re my favorite thing to take pictures of. And my pictures of you always do well,” Ten responded with a decidedly feline smirk, adjusting the sheet around him, smoothing out wrinkles and creating new ones. Since the beginning, Xuxi had been his muse; the first photo had been a simple face shot, Xuxi’s soft caramel skin framed with red and yellow roses, looking like a creature of pure beauty. It had ended up in the entryway of the school art exhibit, and two years later, it still hung in their living room.

“This one has to hang in the bedroom, ‘kay? If it gets picked for the exhibit, I mean.”

Ten chuckled, standing to adjust the blinds. “For sure…” The blinds opened with a soft rattling sound, and the early evening sunlight spilled in and colored everything with its brassy yellow. Xuxi’s skin lit up like polished bronze, and the strategically distributed dusting of gold glitter across his back gave him a breathtaking shimmer. It wasn’t too much, not enough to take over the picture, but enough to make Xuxi glow like something ethereal. A second later, Ten remembered that sunlight doesn’t last forever, and he began snapping pictures just as quickly as he could.

Xuxi hid his face shyly, by instinct, but as he heard the camera shutter click again and again, he remembered the first rule of modeling: versatility. He moved the sheet from his burning cheeks and pushed the hair off of his forehead, lips alluringly puckered, and it was hard not to smile when he saw Ten look up from the camera view and stare at him in awe.

“Aww, we lost the light,” Xuxi remarked, turning suddenly towards the window as he noticed the golds in the room shifting to a subdued blue. “Do you think you got a shot that you can use? If not, we can try again tomorrow.” He pulled the blanket up over his back, suddenly cold.

There was a sudden weight on the bed, the blanket tugged gently back, and before Xuxi could protest, a pair of warm lips on his back made him gasp and shiver. Ten took his time, kissing his way slowly up Xuxi’s neck, and when he reached his ear, his words were soft and heartfelt: “You’re perfect. I don’t know how I ended up lucky enough to have you… but you’re perfect.”

The kisses continued on, slow and reverent, and Xuxi rolled over onto his back with a soft whine, reaching for Ten’s clothes. It took Ten half a second to realize what Xuxi wanted, and he was clumsy in assisting with the removal of his own shirt. Xuxi was glad to be naked already, because they had a bad track record of ripped seams and flyaway buttons.

“Every artist needs a muse, right? It’s that simple.” Xuxi smiled, his words ghosting against Ten’s shoulder and giving the younger man chills that he could feel. “How much do I inspire you, hyung? Show me.”

_ Because my beauty is nothing without you here to see it and interpret it and capture it. _ Modeling was a dream, but it was only with Ten that he came alive, stopped hearts with his gaze, and glowed golden like something godly.  _ A single moment like this was worth an entire modeling career, _ he thought to himself as Ten’s lips marked along his collarbone, making him feel like a creature of pure and immeasurable beauty.


End file.
